Voices in the Dark
by Lyra the Bard
Summary: Kain never really understood women.  Perhaps that's what terrified him. Please read and review!


Title: Voices in the Dark

Warnings: Adult Themes such as reference to sexuality, and of course…the Brides of Vorador!

Pairings: None really.

Summary: Kain never really understood women. Perhaps that's what terrified him.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Legacy of Kain and I don't claim to. It's all owned by its respective creators. I am making nothing on this story.

Authoress' Note: Not really sure what to say. It just came to me and I for one never really figured that Kain would be the sort of guy to actually settle down. And did I warn you about the Brides of Vorador?

* * *

Kain never really understood women. Perhaps that's what terrified him. As he stalked through Vorador's mansion deep within the bowels of the Termogent Forest, nearly every corner he turned he was assailed by some voluptuous creature who's very intent was either to kill him or sleep with him. Perhaps both, the fledgling mused silently, as his booted feet made little sound despite the fact that he was traveling at a rather brisk pace. For the past hour he had been rushing from room to room, hoping to see the ancient vampire himself so that he could continue on his quest to rid himself of his curse…or better yet, get the women off of his back.

The young vampire swore he could hear their voices calling out to him, just down the corridor. Their sickeningly sweet smiles stretching from nearly ear to ear as they made promises of love and blood. Promises of how they would please him before rending him in two. Kain shuddered. He would not admit it, but the very thought of lying with any of those vipers horrified him. If he could, he would have gone a shade or two paler as he heard giggles rip through the air like a perfectly honed blade. It was almost beautiful at how they called out to him. Like a lost siren's song. He had to admit that part of him wanted to fall into their arms, make love to them just as much as they wanted to make love to him. He stayed his hand however as he nearly passed by a door without realizing it and in frustration, he reached out and gripped the handle.

The door craned, the wood splintering as he then pulled, taking it off of its hinges. Kain stumbled back a few feet, the door's handle, including the rest of it, still in his pale white hand as his armor creaked with his clumsy movement. More laughter followed. They seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was lost, like stumbling and dimwitted child, as he cast the door aside and looked in the room in the vain hope that Vorador was within. He wasn't. It only began to fuel the anger that had been burning within Kain's breast the moment he had stepped in the godforsaken swamps of Termogent. He snarled, his fangs bearing coldly in the harsh light as he heard a whisper flutter at the edge of his consciousness.

"_**Are you pleased my lord?"**_it asked in a sweet, perhaps too sweet, manner before the connection broke.

Kain nearly whirled around, sword in hand, as his eyes widened. He had sworn that he had felt someone behind him and it made his skin crawl. If his skin could crawl at this point, he thought bitterly as he was suddenly reminded that he was no longer human. It did little to help his condition however and only seemed to enrage him further at being played with. This seemed to amuse the brides as he heard them chatter to each other, their voices wafting through the hallways from a number of different directions. Many were seductive, offering promises of flesh and blood, while others on the other hand were angry towards him.

He could not blame them for that. He had after all, slain their "sisters", and passively cast them aside when they had tried to attack him when he had first appeared within the mansion's foyer. The vampire had thought nothing of it, seeing them as merely dolls that were in need of being disposed of. Now however, the "brides" as he had labeled them, for he could think of no other word on how to describe them, had turned the tables against him. They were using his most deep seated fears against him. And one was the fact that they were women and just that. Ever since he had been a young man, Kain had rather been uncomfortable around women. It was not that he did not find them attractive…not in the least and quite the opposite in fact.

He thought women were quite beautiful and desirable if need be. After all he was a nobleman. Kain then shook his head as he peered into the room for once last time as another laugh, this time a bit closer, rent the air in two. Once a noblemen, he thought as he tread down the hall, his eyes drawn to his pale hand that now held his sword aloft. He had "once" been a nobleman, but he was that no longer. There was no need for heirs or chivalry. Not when he was like this. His mind mulled over the numerous times in his past when he was just an awkward youth trying to find his place in the world and when his parents had sent him off to a nearby military academy that was close to his native Coorhagen.

It had been his first time away from home at the tender age of just fourteen, when most boys in Nosgoth and from various settlements were shipped off to such military schools. At least for those of noble birth and that he like the rest was quite young when he was required to attend. Peasants could not afford such a thing and thus any son or daughter born of a peasant would remain just that. A peasant... That had been the first real time he had been around a woman however, other than his own mother who kept a close eye on him and while he had been around the girls of his native town, it was quite different. They were naïve, clumsy, just showing the awkwardness of their youth. When he went to the training academy however, and as he got older, he noticed how eventually those girls would become the full breasted and seductive creatures that are women.

At least in his mind it was so. He could clearly remember watching one of his friends in the academy literally fall from grace for the love of a woman and her charms and that he was later sent home for being neglectful of his duties because of it. Kain snorted to himself as he thought this, rounding another corner that led deeper into the mansion and heard more cackling laughter from the brides. At that age, he had discovered that they would only lead to downfall by distraction, and thus he made sure that he would never fall in love. He had come close once before, with a beautiful dark haired woman who was also from his hometown, but he shoved that to the back of his mind as he stalked forward. Best not to think of such things, he thought as he could feel breathing down his neck, knowing that the brides were edging closer with each passing second.

He growled low in his throat however, realizing his mind's tendency to wander to odd and trivial things and he began to remember how he had sworn off women. He had done so after he had graduated from the academy and while of course, he had slept with numerous women since that time, namely prostitutes, he had not ever been attached. He didn't allow himself to. It was the simple fact that he could not understand them. No matter how hard he tried, to him it seemed that the species of women were far too complex to understand. One moment they could be sweet, like glittering sunlight, and then the next, be as vengeful as a half-starved wolf that thirsted for blood.

It both appalled him and in an odd way, excited him, as he thought more on it. It was much like the situation now. The brides were apparently dead set on doing something with him, whether it was having a rendezvous in some unknown corner of the mansion or draining him dry, he did not know. He really didn't care at that point. Because of the fact that they were women alone made him want to find Vorador more than ever. And during this, he began to wonder at how Vorador managed to stand it, being surrounded by all of these beautiful women. Kain himself could feel both arousal and fear as he pushed his way through the hallways, sword in hand as he heard their voices drift about. Perhaps it was the fact that Vorador was so ancient that allowed him to do so. As his mind drifted from one thought to the next, he looked ahead to see a set of doors leading into an adjacent room and taking the chance, he set a brisk pace towards it.

The voices of the women had quieted somewhat, though he could still hear a few speak every now and then as he approached the doors and swung them open, teeth bared and eyes flashing red. He looked about the room and sniffed a cautiously, using his keen sense of smell before turning and letting his eyes land on a seated and solitary figure. And there he was…

Vorador, sitting across a long table near the seat of honor, with a goblet in his hand raised his head. Gold met red as Vorador looked up to stare into Kain's eyes, and he smiled, revealing wolfish teeth. Good, Kain thought to himself. At least now the women had quit following him or he assumed they had. He could no longer hear them for they had gone silent, but deep in his undead heart he knew that they were there. Watching and waiting for him to slip up just once so that they could tear him to pieces at their lord's behest. He breathed a bit as he the circled around the table and approached the ancient vampire, a frown creasing his features.

Women… he would never understand them…


End file.
